


Знаешь, почему нам так хорошо вместе? Потому что мы одинаково долбанутые!

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterStoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
